Pour vous, avec amour
by xLuna7x
Summary: France recalls his passed with Jeanne and all of his love for her. Hetalia does not belong to me!


I can still feel the heat on my face. The small sparks of flames blowing passed me as the wind created a tornado around us. There was no one else but her and I. How long had she been by my side and how long was I so completely and utterly blind to it? That smile she wore as the flames lifted around her will haunt my mind for the rest of my _**life.**_ The cheers that erupted behind me still echo in the back of my thoughts when I think about her, and the scorching pain that courses through my chest is all too real; even now. Even after the time that she had been gone. Jeanne, is it peaceful there? Heaven and hell are places that I do not believe in. They are places that a Nation like myself can never go. But you were just a human. Just a small, little girl that spread her strength among anyone who came around her. I pray that you are happy there, in heaven.

_"This is the girl?" "Look at her! You can tell that she isn't normal!" "How can this __**girl**_ _have defeated so many people!" My body is numb, and my eyes are enlarged with pain. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want to kill them all for touching her so vulgarly. Don't put your filthy hands on such a pure girl, don't put your filthy hands on __**my**__ girl! But no words come through, though my mouth is hanging open as if everything I wanted to say was going to tumble out. "How soon can we try her?" "Do we have to go through the trouble!" "Isn't it obvious that she's a witch!" "Yeah! Let's just burn her and get it over with!"_

_ Don't look at me, Jeanne. Please don't look at me with that genuine, understanding stare. Don't smile at me, that gentle, forgiving smile. How can you possibly show me any compassion when I am unable to stop this? When I can't keep my __**promise**__ and save you? Suddenly there is a small push in the center of my chest and I jolt forward, my body rigid as I move. "She will be tried! Your actions will bare harsh consequence if you unjustly punish her!" Stop it! Don't let them do anything to her! Why am I so powerless to stop them? Why do I have to have the obligations of a __**Nation!**_

_ Every second of the trial I felt as if my heart were being stabbed repeatedly. I was fully aware of what the outcome was going to be and when "GUILTY!" Was yelled out and cheers spread through out the courtroom, my heart fell to the floor and was brutally stepped on by the many people who made their way outside. How can you still look at me like that! I wan to talk to you once more, please allow me to do just that. __**Please!**_

_ Arthur allowed me to see her once more before the burning was to take place, and the entire time my mind was racing. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and my entire body felt as if it was just going to fall to pieces. The chain that extended from the wall was attached to the wooden braces that were so harshly clamped down on her wrists, drawing some blood here and there. Her treatment was obvious, as she had bruises and cuts all over her. There was no hesitation in my movements as I rushed forward and pulled her into my arms, my entire frame trembling from the pain that coursed through the atmosphere around us._

_ There was that oh so familiar chime of laughter and I could feel that she was smiling against my chest before she tilted her head back and her gorgeous green eyes met my own, now dull, blue ones. "What happened to the flirtatious fool that I was so fond of? Don't show me that look." The smile that pulled itself onto her lips was sad and her eyes matched it as she watched me. What was my expression, exactly? I wasn't crying but already I felt empty inside. Without a word I allowed my forehead to rest against her shoulder, and gradually I found my voice__**. "I'm sorry." **_

_ Due to the disgusting eagerness of Arthur, our time together was cut short and she was taken away. I could feel the time crawling away as I stood there, my entire mind lost. What can I do? Why wasn't I able to protect her? Suddenly, with a great impluse rushing through me, my fists tightened and I turned quickly. My breath was gone quickly as I ran as fast as I could, just in time to stop in front of where she was. Even with the wind rushing around me, I was unable to breath any of it in. There she was, now so much above me and I was left on the ground; staring up at this damned angel. _

_ Suddenly there was a rush of heat and I could feel my eyes bulge; the flames had started. I wasn't paying any attention to any of that though. All of me was focused solely on her and that bitter sweet smile she wore. Flower picking, arguing over nonsense, dancing, watching the stars, all of our memories together played out as if they were right in front of us and there were her beautiful tears. Finally that smile collapsed within itself and her face was graced with beautiful, heart piercing tears. Even at my distance I could tell her lips were trembling as she opened her mouth. "Je vous pardonne. Je t'aime." It was over then, and as the cheers roared around me; there was no strength left inside of me._

_ My legs could no longer support me and I felt my knees rip against the ground as I collapsed. __**I forgive you. I love you.**__ How. ..Jeanne. ..how can your heart be so absolutely pure? You were. ..everything to me. My __**heart.**__ I let my body lean forward, my arms reaching out and my hands grasping at the dirt beneath me. Finally I felt the warm tears start down my cheeks and without a second thought as a convulsion rattled my body, I began to scream. _

The wind numbed the pain as I stared down at the cross that marked her grave. "It has been so long." Lifting the bouquet that I had grabbed on the way, I intook a nice heap of air before I leaned down and placed it on the soil that protected her. Letting that breath out, I stood up and closed my eyes for a long moment. The wind swirled around me and allowed me to feel again for a moment; the numbness was momentarily gone. Opening them, they instantly widened at the sight before me.

_ "Here, for you!" A beautiful white flower was placed in my hands but my eyes were lifted to stare at the incredibly girl who had handed it to me. "It's gorgeous isn't it? Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jeanne!" Her smile radiated like the sunlight that shone behind her and there she was. Standing bright and proud, __**my angel. **_


End file.
